1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which the proper image processing can be always performed irrespective of the states and kinds of images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In association with an image processing apparatus, e.g., copying machine, an image processing system is considered which is connected to other equipment such as a computer or the like or which has a function for transmission of an image to other outputting apparatus. For example, a system having both display and printer functions has been proposed whereby it is possible to copy not only an ordinary original, i.e. from a hard copy or some such document, but also an original iamge displayed on a display device or the like, for example, outputs of a computer and the like by turning down the display screen of the display device on an original base. However, in the case of copying, e.g., the display screen of the liquid crystal display device by turnig it down on the original base, only a copy whose whole surface is black can be obtained because of the small amount of light reflected from the liquid crystal display. Even when the density adjusting lever is moved to raise the density, the entire surface of the resulting copy is still black. In order to cope with this, therefore, if such a system is constituted in the manner such that the image of the liquid crystal display device can be clearly copied when the density is increased by moving the density adjusting lever, the traveling width of the lever in adjustment of the density of an ordinary original will have become small. In addition, in the case where a volume or the like is used in place of the lever for continuous adjustment of the density, there is a drawback such that the variable width of the movable portion for use in the density adjustment in the density adjusting mechanism has to be set to an extremely large value. Also, even when ordinary originals are used, a similar drawback occurs in the cases where the original has very high reflectance and where the dark original is copied, and the like.
On the other hand, in a case where the system of this type is used as an ordinary copying machine to copy ordinary originals, the tone of the image copied is preferably set to the soft tone in order to obtain not only good reproductivity of the line original but also satisfactory reproduction of the photograph original. In case of copying the display data of the liquid crystal panel or the like as an original, it is desirable that the image tone is the hard tone since each pixel fundamentally has substantially only two gradations representing black or white.
Further, in the case of a digital copying machine which reads an image by CCDs and the like, the equipment having the display function to which the function for processing the image data of the display section thereof and the function for transmitting the image signal thereof were further added can be considered. However, the normal completion of the copy cannot be confirmed on the transmitting side in the case where the image data is transmitted and a desired image is copied through the display section on the transmitted side in addition to the case where the output as the ordinary copying machine is inconvenient as described above. Thus, there may occur a situation whereby the appropriate image transmission cannot be attained and there are problems such that this may cause a reduction in system efficiency and a decrease in operation efficiency.